


Validation

by greengreed



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Body Image, Body Worship, Cute, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Hickeys, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV Third Person, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Smooching, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: A bit of a long drabble about soft, fluffy kissing between Norman and Otto. Lots of kisses. Lots of cuteness. Lots of love. Villains being adorable.





	Validation

Norman wasn’t known much for his love or his tolerance, but behind closed doors with his lover, he was much more tender than the public saw him. Currently, he was laying between the thighs of his partner with his arms wrapped around his thick waist. 

He still had a need for control.  
A need for others to bend to his will.  
A need for domination.

Even he needed love, though. 

His lips were all over his thighs. Otto had brought up some insecurities that he had about his body. The egotistical scientist often was shy about the way he looked, so the CEO refused to let him feel that way. He was covering every inch of his soft thighs with kisses.

Otto was blushing all over. He was all red. The feeling of his mouth on his bare thighs made him flustered and weak in the knees. That’s why Norman loved that. The fact that he could make this man melt with his lips gave him the dominance he wanted.

Norman started to give him large hickeys on his thighs and that made Otto squirm. There was a soft laugh emitted from Norman, muffled by the flesh of his lover. 

Otto asked quietly for more, ashamed of even asking. It hurt his pride to beg for more, but he needed it. Norman granted his wish, as much as he loved hearing his begging. His kisses trailed up to his tum, and he left a few kisses there.

He moved up his torso to his neck. Norman was basically sitting on his lover’s lap, kissing his neck. His hands gripped Otto’s shoulders. His ear sat by Otto’s mouth, the perfect place to catch his soft moans. It was as precious as music to him. 

Otto had his hands tangled in Norman’s hair. He wanted him closer, he wanted him more. Moments like this he lived for. Moments where the two of them weren’t villains anymore. They were just them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for checking it out :)


End file.
